Paixão desconhecida
by Tsai-chan
Summary: Toby e Jessica estão apaixonados um pelo outro,mas pensam que esse sentimento não é correspondido,então contam com os amigos para ajudar eles com esse amor.Só que eles não sabem que pediram ajuda pras mesmas pessoas.
1. Descobrindo sentimentos

_Bem gente eu sou nova no ramo de fic,então preciso muito da ajuda de vocês,podem dizer o que tem melhorar,ta ?Boa leitura :)_

* * *

Há alguns dias não tinha problemas em ,Nick,Toby e Jessica sempre iam ao painel primal,mas sempre viam a mesma cena:Razzle sentado ou deitado em cima de algum livro qualquer,e dizendo a mesma coisa:não tem nada de errado lá.De certa forma eles acharam menos Toby e Jessica,porque assim poderiam pensar em seus ''problemas pessoais''.Jessica andava muito distante dos outros,até de calada com uma expressão pensativa,talvez triste,e ninguém sabia o que contrario de Toby,que estava mais feliz que o normal e as vezes conseguia arrancar algumas risadas de ele também estava sendo a única pessoa que conseguia isso seus pais começaram a notar a diferença em seu comportamento e consideraram leva-la a um terapeuta,ela viu que as coisas tinham ido longe demais e que teria que resolver essa ''depressão''.Já que estava confusa resolveu se aconselhar com um amigo:

-O que foi Jessica ?-Disse Nick sendo arrastado por ela para longe do prédio da escola.

-É que eu preciso conversar com alguém que me dê bons conselhos.

-Tá,pode dizer.

-É que...Eu acho...Na verdade...O que você acha que brigas entre um menino e uma menina significam ?

-Está falando de você e Toby ?

-O quê?Não claro que nã só quero saber o que você acha.

-Olha,isso é meio complicado,porque existem situações caso de dois amigos é normal,mas depende da amizade deles.

-Depende ?

-Sim,veja no caso de vocês dois,vivem brigando mas sempre se ajudam e procuram não deixar o outro até arrisco dizer que sentem alguma coisa um pelo outro.-Nesse momento ele se protegeu com os braços,mas ela não bateu nele.

-Esse é o ponto de partida de toda a confusão da minha cabeça.E ouso dizer que to gostando do Toby,talvez ate apaixonada ,não sou idiota pra não descobrir isso sozinha,mas me pergunto porque e como eu posso ta gostando dele.-Nesse momento ela se sentou no chão.

-Você ta apaixonada pelo Toby ?

-Não...Sim...Eu tô confusa.

-Quer me explicar do inicio ?-Disse se sentando ao lado dela.

-Ta.É que de uns tempos pra cá,a gente tava brigando muito.E por mais que ele não tivesse me xingando de verdade aquilo doía,então foi aí que eu fiquei mais ligada nas brigas,procurava dizer coisas superiores e palavras mais complexas do que dizia antes,cheguei ate a notar que as vezes ele arregalava de leve os olhos com o que eu dizia e em seguida dava uma resposta pra eu só fazia isso porque pensava que desse jeito,sendo superior a ele,as palavras não me não adiantava,eu continuava sentindo a mesma coisa,mas tudo fez sentido quando eu vi ele conversando com uma menina e não gostei nem um seja além de gostar dele e me preocupar com o que ele faz e diz eu também tenho ciúme ão eu acho que eu estou apaixonada por ele sim .

-Nossa,belo resumo dos últimos dias.

-Obrigada,mas agora eu quero ouvir o conselho que você tem pra me dar.

-Bem,você teria coragem de se declarar pra ele ?

-Claro que não,a propósito não conte pra ninguém, nem pro Lucas,nem pra Gina,muito menos pro Toby.

-Ta,mas se você quiser alguma coisa com ele,ele vai ter que saber.

-Eu sei,mas por enquanto segredo ta ?

-Claro.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram desde conversa de Nick e Jessica. Agora os dois, todos os dias, voltavam lado a lado conversando, embora o assunto ''Toby'' nem sempre seja o escolhido por eles, e sempre iam mais à frente que Lucas e Toby. Os dois já estavam estranhando essa situação, ou melhor,Toby estava,Lucas ficava fazendo piadinhas do ''novo casal do grupo''.

-Bem,chegou minha meninos,até amanhã.

-Tchau.-Disseram todos.

* * *

Andaram mais um pouco e Lucas disse:

-Eu vou indo pessoal,até amanhã.

-Até.-Disse Nick.

-Xau.-Falou Toby emburrado.

* * *

Toby e Nick chegaram em casa sozinhos pois seus pais viajaram para uma convenção de manhã e pretendiam voltar a noite.

-Ei ,Toby,vamos chamar a Jessica e o Lucas pra ver um filme?Assim não ficamos sozinhos até o papai e a mamãe chegarem de viagem.

-Não.-Disse Toby .

-Não?Mas então você não assisti,porque eu vou chamar eles assim mesmo.

-Não você não vai.-Falou Toby com fúria,pegando a gola da camisa de Nick e encostando ele na parede.-Desde quando você e a Jessica são''amiguinhos''desse jeito ?

* * *

_ Oiii pessoass ! E então ?Ficou muito ruim?Por favor digam que nã essa é minha primeira fic de Gormiti e terceira que eu sei que o final não ficou bom mas é que eu ia escrever mais,mas também queria deixar vocês desejando o próximo capítulo da também queria que vocês me ajudassem com um pequeno probleminha:quando eu escrevo sai faltando letras,palavras,silabas,pontos,o que eu faço?Eu escrevo pelo word,será isso?Por favor me espero ter reviews e brigada pra quem mandar e ler.;3_


	2. Brigas e intrigas

**No capítulo anterior**:Ei ,Toby,vamos chamar a Jessica e o Lucas pra ver um filme?Assim não ficamos sozinhos até o papai e a mamãe chegarem de viagem.  
-Não.-Disse Toby .  
-Não ?Mas então você não assisti,porque eu vou chamar eles assim mesmo.  
-Não você não vai.-Falou Toby com fúria,pegando a gola da camisa de Nick e encostando ele na parede.-Desde quando você e a Jessica são''amiguinhos''desse jeito ?

* * *

-O quê ?  
-Não se faça de sonso ê sabe do que eu estou falando.Há dias que ela ta triste e nem a Gina tava sabendo o depois você aparece conversando com ela,fazendo ela rir,caminham juntos,felizes,como o Lucas disse,parecem até um casal.  
-E você se incomoda com isso?Está incomodado porque ela dá mais atenção a mim que a você?  
-Você acha que eu quero perguntas como respostas?Olha só me responde sim ou não. -Respirou e soltou Nick. -Você ta gostando dela ?  
-Não tenho esse tipo de interesse nela. E agora você me responda sim ou nã ê gosta da Jessica ?Por que pelo ataque de ciúmes não pode existir outro sentimento.  
-Eu não.-Disse,vacilando no tom de voz.  
-Tem certeza?-Disse Nick, arqueando a sobrancelha.  
-Sou só amigo dela, e eu só não quero que ver ela sofrer.-Disse,um pouco cabisbaixo.  
-Toby, eu também sou amigo dela e por isso me preocupo com ela. Eu também não quero ver ela sofrer.  
-Não parecem só amigos.  
-Nem tudo é o que parece Toby.E nós sempre fomos amigos não vejo motivos de você ter ciúmes dela agora.  
-Eu não estava com ciúmes dela.-Disse em um tom indiferente.-Só achei essa aproximação repentina estranha.  
-Toby,você acha que vai me enganar ?Admite logo que é louco por um ê a defende quando estamos em Gorm,faz tudo por ela,se preocupa demais com ela e fica com raiva de quem a magoa.-Parou um pouco esperando a reação de Toby,mas ele só ficou em silêncio,então continuou:-Toby,você pode confiar em mim,sou seu irmão.  
-Ta quer saber?Eu to sim apaixonado pela Jessica,me apaixonei desde que nos conhecemos,e ai ?Satisfeito?  
-Como é que é ?-Disse Lucas,assustando Nick e Toby.  
-Como entrou Lucas ?-Perguntou Toby.  
-Pela porta dos não muda de assunto,você gosta da Jessica?Desde quando ?  
-Nunca percebeu isso ?  
-Não.-Pensamento Nick on:Bem se ele nunca percebeu que a Gina gosta dele,então o Toby também passa Nick off.  
-Por que veio aqui ?-Perguntou Toby.  
-Porque deixei meu caderno de história com você,e preciso dele pra fazer o dever,que é pra amanhã.  
-Ah é,eu esqueci de te devolver,desculpa.  
-Nossa,você pedindo desculpa Toby?O que aconteceu?  
-É o amor,Lucas.O amor.  
-Quando você vai falar pra ela?-Perguntou Lucas com uma cara maliciosa.  
-Nunca.  
-O QUÊ?  
-É verdade.Não tem motivos dela saber.-Nesse momento Nick e Lucas arquearam a sobrancelha .  
-Por que você pensa assim ?  
-Porque eu sei que não tem chances dela também gostar de mim.  
Nesse momento Nick gargalhou eles dois soubessem que os seus sentimentos são recíprocos já estariam nã jeito que os dois são complicados.  
-Se você acha isso,por que não tenta conquista-la?-Falou Nick.  
-É,e nós podemos te ajudar.-Disse Lucas.  
-Eu não disse nada disso Lucas.-Discordou Nick.  
-Mas você vai negar ajuda ao seu único irmão ?-Toby disse com os olhos brilhando.  
-Ah,ta bom.-Talvez não fosse boa ideia,porque já estava ajudando Jessica,mas não iria negar ajuda ao seu irmão.  
-Certo e por onde começamos ?  
Silê olhava para Lucas depois para Nick,e nenhum dos dois falava é que Lucas teve uma ideia:  
-Dá flores pra ela.  
-Por que?Só os namorados fazem isso né?  
-Não Toby,mas não acho boa ficar estranho,sem significado,já que ela não sabe de nada.  
-Então o que você sugere?  
-Vai se aproximando dela .Procura saber o que ela gosta e faz essas coisas com ela não perceber nada,o que eu acho difícil,pelo menos você fica perto dela né?  
-É pra começar você sabem de alguma coisa pra fazer ?  
-Como eu disse,vou chama-la pra ver um filme e você ficam num sofá,eu e o Lucas no outro,e as vezes você pode dizer alguma coisa legal pra ela,por exemplo:quando ela chegar diz que ela ta bonita.  
-Ta,então você chama ela que eu vou tomar um banho.  
-Nada ê vai ligar pra ela,nós vamos ficar aqui do seu lado te ajudando.  
-Ta certo.-Discou o número e começou a chamar,até que atenderam:  
Coversa no telefone on:  
-Alô ?  
-Jessica?  
-Errr...Toby...Oi...Por que me ligou ?  
-É que eu...Na verdade nós... Errr...Você quer vir assistir um filme aqui ?-Nesse momento respirou aliviado por ter dito o principal.  
-Toby é que...Eu to no shopping,com a Gina,e eu não tenho ideia de que horas vamos sair daqui.  
-Então tudo bem.-Disse o dono dos olhos azuis,que no momento,aparentavam tristeza.  
-Mas que horas seria pra ir?  
-É...Espera.-Afastou o telefone e perguntou a Nick:-Que horas?  
-Daqui à uma hora mais ou menos.  
-Mais ou menos daqui à uma hora.-Disse colocando o telefone junto ao ouvido novamente.  
-Eu vou ver,mas não me  
-Xau e espero que você possa vir.  
-Eu também.  
Conversa no telefone off  
-E aí?Foi tão ruim assim?  
-Na verdade foi ótimo.  
-Ta parecendo um idiota apaixonado.  
-Eu tô apaixonado não tô?Então eu posso ficar parecendo um idiota.  
-Mas então ?Ela vem?  
-Ela ta no shopping e não tem certeza se vem.  
-Não fica assim Toby,você sabe que ela vai fazer o máximo pra vir.  
-Eu sei.Tô indo,vou tomar um banho.  
-Ei não esquece meu caderno.  
-Ah é.-Pegou o caderno da bolsa e entregou a Lucas.  
-Valeu.-Ele abriu o caderno se sentou na mesa e começou a fazer o exercício .  
-Que filme quer ver ?  
-Pergunta pro Toby já que ele e a Jessica vão ser a atração principal,o filme não importa.  
-Pois é.Então deixa que quando ela chegar ela escolhe.  
-Por que tem tanta garantia de que ela venha ?  
-Eu sei que ela vem.

* * *

Dimm Domm  
-Oi.-Jessica falou com o cabelo desarrumado e aparentando estar cansada.  
ê correu muito ?-Perguntou Nick.  
-O que é que você acha?-Disse apontando para o próprio cabelo.  
-Que podia correr mais,err Jessica...Se não for incomodar demais você poderia pegar a pipoca na cozinha?  
-Claro.  
-Valeu.-E saiu correndo para sentar ao lado de Lucas.-Vamos começar agora.  
-Eu tô nervoso gente.  
-Com o quê?  
-Com...errrr...o...filme que você escolher,vai que você escolhe um que a gente não goste,né?  
-E por quê eu tenho que escolher ?  
-Ah eu escolho.-Disse Nick pegando um filme de terror.

* * *

-Que filme sem graça.-Disse Jessica pela terceira vez.  
-É muito bom Jessica.-Disse Lucas resumindo o pensamento de todos,Jessica bufou enquanto os meninos foram mais pra perto da tela da TV.  
-Quer saber?Eu vou embora,eu não devia ter saído mais cedo do shopping,que ta em liquidação,a maioria das lojas pelo pra vocês que ficam.  
-Não Jessica,fica,a gente ainda vai jantar.  
-Eu vou jantar em casa hoje,minha mãe pediu.  
-Ta,mas espera o filme ai do lado do Toby e relaxa,curte o filme.-Disse Nick e nesse momento ela arregalou de leve os olhos,mas disse:  
-Não tem com curtir filme,é muito chato.A propósito Nick,será que pode vir aqui na cozinha ?  
-Ta .-Nesse momento olhou para Toby,que lhe lançou um olhar indecifrável .  
Chegaram na cozinha,Jessica se certificou que Toby ou Lucas não estivesse ouvindo,então começou:  
-Você acha que eu não ia perceber?  
-O quê ?  
-Que está tentando nos juntar ?  
-Ué,você não pediu minha ajuda?  
-Pedi,mas não foi assim.  
-E como quer que eu faça ?  
-Eu tava pensando que talvez fosse melhor contar pra ele,mas ai as coisas ficariam diferentes entre a gente,a amizade ia ficar estranha.E eu tenho certeza que ele não sente o mesmo por mim.  
-Por que acha isso ?  
-Se ele gostasse você acha que ele faria comigo essas pegadinhas?  
-Claro que sim,se gostasse ou não,ele faria pegadinhas com você.  
-Certo,mas e... e...  
-E ?  
-Bem,ele tentaria demonstrar não é ?  
-Eu não sim,talvez não.  
-O não pesa mais.  
-Jessica eu sei que o Toby não é romântico e tal,mas é uma pessoa legal.  
-Eu sei disso,eu só disse que ele não gosta de mim como eu gosto dele.  
-Jessica...  
-Oi crianças.-Nesse momento ouviram a voz dos pais de Toby e Nick que estavam chegando pela porta da e Nick foram para a sala.  
-Oi Nick,Jessica.  
-Oi.-Responderam os dois.  
-Eu vou indo pra casa.-Falou Lucas se levantando do sofá.  
-Eu vou com você,Xau senhor e senhora Tripp,xau meninos.-Disse Jessica,já se dirigindo para a porta e acenando.  
-Xau.-Disseram todos em uníssono.  
Jessica e Lucas seguiram para suas respectivas casas,mas foram conversando no caminho:  
-Jessica ?  
-Hum?  
-Você já se apaixonou ?  
-O quê ?Por que está me perguntando isso?Nick te falou alguma coisa?  
-O Nick não tem nada a ver com isso,é só curiosidade.E então?  
-Sim,acho que todo mundo já se apaixonou né?  
-Talvez,mas no momento você está apaixonada ?  
-Por que quer saber?  
-Curiosidade.  
-Só consegue achar essa desculpa?  
-Só.  
-Eu ...Cheguei na minha rua,ate mais Lucas.  
-Mas e a resposta?  
-Deixa pra outra hora.-Disse ela,antes de entrar em casa.  
-Definitivamente,ela está por quem ?  
Lucas foi pra casa com essa duvida,e quando chegou em casa foi para seu quarto ligar para Toby.  
**Conversa no telefone on :**  
-Alô ?-Disse uma voz calma e doce.  
-Oi senhora Tripp,será que eu poderia falar com o Toby ?  
-Ele está no banheiro Lucas,mas se você quiser,e digo pra ele ligar pra você quando...-Não conseguiu terminar pois foi interrompida por Lucas:  
-Então eu posso falar com o Nick?  
-Oh,sim,ele está no quarto,vou chama-lo.-Ele ouve um grito não muito alto ao fundo.  
-Lucas ?Por que ligou?-Nick falou com um tom que esboçava preocupação.  
-Eu tava falando com a Jessica,e ela com certeza está gostando de alguém.  
-E ela te disse quem é ?  
-Não,mas acho que o Toby deveria saber.  
-É, deixar que quando ele for se deitar eu falo com ele.  
-Ok,agora quem vai dormir sou é amanhã.  
-Até,ah e se conseguir ir com a Jessica amanhã pra escola,tente fazer ela dizer alguma coisa.  
-Vou ver,talvez amanhã eu saia mais cedo,Gina queria falar comigo e pediu pra eu chegar um pouco mais cedo.  
-Ah é ?Então boa sorte pra você amanhã.-E desligou sem esperar resposta.Não deu um minuto e o telefone começou a tocar novamente,Nick atendeu:  
-Alô ?  
-Que história é essa de colocar o Lucas pra me perguntar se eu estou apaixonada?  
-Mas eu não mandei ele fazer nada.  
-Sério ?Não pareceu.  
-Tá,mas ele quase te descobriu,né ?  
-Hein?Como você sabe ?-Droga,esqueci da parte que ela não sabe que o Toby também gosta dela,e que o Lucas ta ajudando Nick.  
-Err...é que...O Lucas me contou tudo,dizendo que é estranho você estar gostando de alguém e não falar nada pra gente.-Nesse momento suspirou de alivio.  
-Ah,mas você conseguiu alguma coisa do Toby nesse tempo ?  
-Não,vou tentar ver se falo com ele antes de dormir.  
-Ta bom entã noite.  
-Boa noite Jessica.-Nesse momento Toby apareceu na frente dele com uma cara...esquisita,é,a única palavra que poderia descrever suas feições é esquisita.  
-Oi Toby.  
-Disse que não tinha nada com ela.  
-E não tenho,qual o problema de uma ligação ?  
-A essa hora?-Eram nove da noite.  
-Não é tarde.E não se preocupe já disse que não tenho interesses na Jessica,ela é só minha amiga.  
-Fica difícil acreditar se você acaba,de uma hora pra outra,virando o melhor amigo dela.  
-Não tenho motivos pra mentir pra você,Toby,acredite em mim se que eu estou te ajudando enquanto você me acusa de ter um relacionamento com a Jessica.  
-Mas parece,você pode dizer uma coisa mas parece outra.  
-Nós já tivemos essa conversa Toby,e você deveria parar de confiar tanto nos seus olhos pra confiar mais em mim.-Dito isso,saiu sem esperar resposta do irmão.

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Orgulho ao extremo

Os dias que seguiram foram um tanto tensos. Toby e Nick se evitavam, apesar de Toby saber que a culpa era dele,seu orgulho era grande demais pra pedir estava levando a vida normalmente,mas agora estava fazendo certas coisas de propósito,como chamar Jessica somente por seu apelido quando Toby estava presente,abraça-la toda vez que se viam, ,por sua vez,só virava a cara quando os dois passavam juntos,mas já estava sentindo falta dos dois,do companheirismo de Nick e todos os seus conselhos e também da companhia de Jessica,já que agora ela passava o maior tempo com Nick,e quando não estava com ele estava com toda essa situação a sua frente resolveu falar com Jessica e acabar com suas incertezas:  
-Jessica, posso falar com você?-Jessica por sua vez,estava com um livro no colo e mostrando a Nick alguma mostrava e os dois caíam na gargalhada.  
-Ah,si...-Mas foi interrompida por Nick,que disse:  
-Ela está ocupada agora,não ta vendo ?-Disse Nick com uma acidez desconhecida por todos até agora.  
-Por quê vocês estão assim um com o outro ?  
-A gente apenas discutiu,nada que não seja normal.-Nick disse após pegar o livro do colo de Jessica.  
-Jessica,não foi nada,mas será que você pode falar a sós comigo?  
-Posso sim,não vai demorar né ?  
-Não é só uma coisa que eu quero perguntar.  
Eles foram para a parte de trás da casa,onde estava mais calmo.  
**Pov Toby**  
Eu precisava perguntar isso a ela,por mais que confiasse no Nick,ele parecia estar até o quintal, e quando chegamos lá eu fui direto:  
-Jessica você tá apaixonada pelo Nick?-Eu disse sem coragem de olha-la nos olhos.  
-Não,está perguntando isso por que ando muito com ele ?-Ela disse com a voz doce que só ela tem.  
-Bem...-Eu não sabia o que responder,então chutei uma pedrinha e fiquei olhando pra ela como se ela fosse me dar a resposta.  
- Algum problema com isso Toby?Existe alguma coisa que eu não saiba, mas deveria saber?  
-Na verdade...Existe sim Jessica.-No momento eu levantei a cabeça e junto com ela o olhar e a coragem pra falar o que sentia,mas quando olhei pra os olhos da Jessica toda a coragem foi embora e só ficou eu ali.  
-E o que é ?  
-Há alguns dias... Eu... Comecei a perceber algumas coisas diferentes.  
-E que coisas são essas?  
-Eu percebi que eu te...  
-Desculpe atrapalhar vocês, mas temos problemas em Gormiti. -Disse Razzle nos assustando e me interrompendo.  
-RAZZLE. -Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.  
-Desculpe, eu interrompi algo importante?  
-SIM, MUITO IMPORTANTE.-Eu gritei com muita fúria,logo quando eu tinha arranjado coragem pra falar uma coisa que talvez nunca mais fale.  
-Peço desculpas mesmo, mas temos problemas em Gormiti e dos grandes.  
-É melhor nós irmos, então.  
Enquanto corríamos para o painel,eu dava umas olhadas para a Jessica,ela estava pensativa,parecia que tinha ficado curiosa para saber o que eu tinha que deixar pra outra hora.  
**Pov Geral**  
Quando chegaram ao painel primal,Lucas e Nick já estavam lá. Quando olharam para a tela ficaram horrorizados. Magmion estava dando ordens para vários gormitis de vários dava algumas chicotadas em alguns que ele dizia que não faziam o trabalho a ilha de Gormiti estava parcialmente destruída,só estava de pé o vulcão de Magmion,(Não queria interromper mas eu precisava dizer:Ohh claro que o vulcão ficaria de pé de qualquer jeito.)e uma ou outra casa dos outros pedras em que ficavam as casa do povo do ar estavam todas destruídas,dessas não tinham sobrado foi mostrado o estado do povo do ar,Jessica começou a chorar baixinho e logo foi consolada por Nick,que primeiro colocou a mão no seu ombro mas que depois a abraç dava ordens para todos os tipos de gormiti,mas eles não sabiam exatamente pra quê.Depois de verem tanto sofrimento Lucas disse:  
-Nós vamos ficar aqui parados olhando tudo isso?Vamos agir.-Todos concordaram.  
-Terra.  
-Ar.  
-Água.  
-Floresta.  
-E o guardião é...-Disse Razzle que sempre fazia um certo suspense nessa hora.  
-Floresta,é você Lucas.  
-Beleza.-Foi sentar na cadeira bem animado,apesar de estar um pouco receoso por Nick e Toby terem brigado,ainda mais por Jessica,que vai estar lá no meio,isso podia dar alguma confusão.  
-Prometam que pelo menos numa situação como essa vocês vão se comportar.-Disse Nick mexendo nos cristais para abrir o portal.  
-Ã ?-Jessica foi a única que não entendeu,mas os outros tinham entendido bem.  
-Se ele pedir desculpa,vai tudo voltar ao normal.  
-Sem chances.  
-Vocês vão me contar por que brigaram ou não ?  
-Quando você souber de algumas verdades sobre o Toby,Jessica,você vai poder saber o motivo da briga.  
-Se não querem me dizer,o que eu posso fazer ?-Jessica falou revirando os olhos.  
-Ela não precisa saber de certas coisas,pra saber que você estava mentindo pra mim.  
-Eu estava mentindo pra você?Tudo que eu falei era verdade,você que não confia em mim.  
-Já chega,vocês esqueceram de gormiti ?  
-Meninos vamos e sem brigas por favor.


	4. Vamos brincar de fingir

-Podem ir pessoal.  
E eles foram pra lá só viram a destruição,e logo encontraram a causa dela:  
-Então senhores da natureza?Resolveram aparecer?  
-Por que fez isso?Ou melhor,como fez isso?-Perguntou Jessica,olhando ao redor de todo o lugar.  
-Por que acham que eu fiquei tão quieto esses dias?Eu estava pensando em tudo descobri como criar exércitos de gormitis de lava,e com esse exercito eu fiquei invencível.  
-E onde estaria esse exercito agora?  
-A invocação não dura muito,eles voltaram para o lugar de onde vieram.  
-E como ninguém revidou?  
-Ficaram fracos demais,ou você acha que sofrer cinco ataques consecutivos é pouco ?  
-Cinco?  
-Pois é,agora estão todos sem forças para lutar,e vocês sem a ajuda de alguém não vão conseguir.  
-Só você pensa assim.-Nesse momento todos os três atacaram mas foram repelidos por uma espécie de barreira.  
-Estão vendo?-Ele apontou para uma imensa jaula,onde muitos gormitis do ar se encontravam presos.-Todos os que sobreviveram estão ali,e eu prometi deixar eles vivos se eles fizessem essa barreira para mim.  
-Ora,seu...  
-Não se irrite senhora do ar,você tem que guardar suas forças para me ajudar.  
-O quê...?-Quando se deu conta,já estava no vulcão de Magmion.  
-E então senhora do ar,pronta pra me ajudar com meus planos?  
-Jamais vou contribuir com você.  
-Ah mas desta vez você está sem opçõ apenas uma coisinha de você.Eu quero que você mate seus amigos,caso o contrário,eu mato você e todos os sobreviventes do povo do ar,e foram tão poucos.  
-Eu...-Nesse momento teve uma ideia.-Quero pensar,a sós,sem você ou nenhum guarda por quê você me escolheu para fazer isso?  
-Porque você tem poderes que nem imagina e só você pode ser controlada.  
O quê?Só eu posso ser controlada?-Pensou ela.  
-Lucas...Lucas...-Ela falava baixinho,sabia que Magmion não confiava nela e teria deixado algum guarda do lado de fora.  
-JESSICA?Você está bem?  
-Não grite,eu estou bem,agora escute com atenção Lucas,ele quer que eu faça uma coisa pra ele,mas se eu não fizer ele vai me matar e matar todos os gormitis de ar.  
-O quê?  
-É mas eu tive uma ideia,e se eu apenas fingir que vou ajuda-lo?Diga para os meninos virem me ajudar,por mais que estejam em desvantagem eu preciso de ajuda,eu vou ganhar um tempinho para eles.E assim que fugirmos vou soltar os gormitis do ar.  
-É uma ótima ideia Jessica,vou falar com eles agora.  
-Obrigada.  
Na floresta:  
-Ela desapareceu.  
-Eu sei Toby,eu tava aqui quando aconteceu.  
-Não deboche de mim.  
-Ah claro,o rei do deboche não quer que debochem dele,que dizer que você pode fazer com os outros, e os outros não podem fazer com você?  
-Não é hora de brigar,a Jessica precisa da ajuda de você ês precisam invadir o vulcão de Magmion,para vai ganhar tempo pra vocês.  
-Certo.  
-Mas não briguem,façam por ela.  
-Vamos tentar Lucas.  
-Preciso checar algumas coisas agora, se precisarem é só chamar.  
-Tudo bem.  
Foram em direção ao vulcão de magmion. Mas no caminho eles se falaram:  
-Eu perguntei pra Jessica se ela estava apaixonada por você.  
-E?  
-E ela disse que não.  
-Ta vendo,será que você vai acredita nela ou não?  
-Eu ainda duvido.  
-Ah, mas eu não acredito.-Disse isso para logo depois pular em cima dele e segurar seus braç dois tapas no rosto de Toby e disse:  
-Mas você é muito idiota não é mesmo?Morto de ciúmes dela mas não fala nada,quem sabe isso mudasse alguma coisa hein ? Olha vocês podem ter alguma coisa se você falar pra ela que a ama,você nunca vai saber como poderia ter que ainda tem dúvidas do que fazer?Por que ainda duvida da verdade?  
-Porque...eu tenho medo .  
-De quê ?-Nick se levantou enquanto dizia isso.  
-De tudo,da Jessica me rejeitar,de que vocês possam ter alguma coisa e não estarem sendo sinceros comigo,dela gostar de outra pessoa,gostar de você,de parecer fraco por pedir desculpas.  
-E quem disse que uma pessoa se torna fraca por pedir desculpas?E quanto a parte de você ainda achar que é nós temos alguma coisa,eu não sei mas o que fazer.-Voltaram a caminhar em direção ao vulcão.-Eu não sei mas o que fazer pra te ajudar,pra te fazer enxergar as coisas ao seu redor.-Toby por sua vez,nada respondeu apenas ficou pensando em tudo que ele disse.-Toby se você continuar a dizer que somos um casal,eu vou começar a fazer jus a esse termo.  
-Fazer jus a esse termo ?O que ele quis dizer com isso ?


	5. Estratégia de salvamento ou improviso ?

Continuaram a caminhar e quando chegaram perto do vulcão receberam um aviso de Lucas:  
-Vocês precisam ser muito discretos,e muito rápidos também,se vocês forem pegos,eles irão matar a Jessica e o povo do ar.  
-Você não tinha dito isso.  
-Eu acabei de saber,ela não tinha me contado tudo.  
-Precisamos nos apressar.  
-Certo.  
-Precisamos pensar em alguma coisa.  
-Ou podemos improvisar,né Nick?-Disse Toby já começando a escalar o vulcão.  
-O quê?Toby precisamos de uma estratégia,se não pensarmos direito,tudo isso vai acabar em ê quer mesmo perder ela?  
Ele parou de repente,a ideia de nunca mais ver Jessica o assustava desceu e ficou olhando para o chão.  
-Ó onde ela está?  
-Acho que no salão principal,não sei se é esse o nome,mas iam tirar ela de lá para botar ela nas celas,mas aposto que vai ta cheio de guardas.  
-Vai ser complicado mas nós vamos dar um jeito.Nós poderíamos cercar os guardas e deixa-los inconscientes,e assim salvaríamos ela e teríamos uma vantagem até os guardas acordarem para avisarem da fuga.  
-É você consegue mesmo pensar em tudo Nick,vou avisar a Jessica de como vai ser,se não tiver muitos guardas claro,se precisarem é só chamar.  
Toby ouvia tudo calado,parecia estar muito longe dali,continuava encarando o chão.  
-Toby?Você ouviu a estratégia?  
-Ã? Sim.  
-Sei,vamos?  
-Sim,claro.  
E começaram a escalar o vulcão,mas foram pela parte de trás,para não chamarem atençã chegar ao topo bem e entraram,andaram um pouco e conseguiram chegar nas fato estava cheia de guardas ,tinham cinco no total ,mas derrotaram eles com muita facilidade,Jessica os olhava surpresa,parece que Lucas não tinha avisado ela do plano,Nick quebrou a cela e a puxou pela mão.  
-Você está bem ?  
vendo que os dois se entenderam.  
-Na verdade não totalmente.  
-Ahh,então será que vocês vão me contar por que brigaram?  
-Não.  
-Não temos tempo pra isso precisamos salvar o povo do ar.  
-Você está certo Nick,vamos.  
E eles correram muito,até chegar na floresta onde até um tempo atrás os meninos estavam.  
-Vamos soltar eles.  
-Claro.  
Soltaram os gormitis do ar,mas tiveram uma surpresa:  
-Estou vendo que conseguiu escapar de mim,senhora do ar.  
-Acho que deu pra notar.  
-Mais você não vai escapar disso.-Dizendo isso,ele apontou um tipo de varinha para a Jessica e lhe lançou um feitiç ficou com os olhos cor de violeta,e ficou parada olhando para Magmion.  
-O que você fez com ela?  
-Apenas o que eu pretendia fazer antes dela fugir,agora a senhora do ar está sob o meu comando,e eu ordeno,mate os senhores da natureza.

* * *

Esse ta bem pequeno em comparação aos outros e acho que com baixa qualidade,mas esero ue tenham gostado.


	6. Uma declaração em vão e duas não

Os dois se assustaram muito,e ficaram sem ação,mas quando Jessica se aproximou,eles correram para o outro lado,não queriam machucar ela,mas sua velocidade tinha dobrado e estava difícil ficar correndo assim.  
-Se correr o bicho pega,se ficar o bicho come.  
-Ela não é um bicho Toby,ela a Jessica,a nossa Jessica.  
-Peraí?Nossa?  
-Nossa amiga.  
-Sei...  
Jessica começou a atacar,com sua força dobrada ela conseguia atingir bem perto dos meninos,mas por alguma razão,ela não os acertava.  
-Jessica,é o Nick e o Toby,lembra da gente?  
Ela não respondeu.  
-Você acha que é assim que vai conseguir tirar ela do feitiço?  
-Jessica escuta,nós não somos seus inimigos.  
Mais uma vez ela não respondeu.  
-Jessica...Me desculpe...-Quando Nick disse isso,ele atacou Jessica,que caiu e bateu a cabeça no chão,e por isso demorou um pouco para se levantar.  
-Lucas o que nós podemos fazer?  
-Vocês tem que provocar uma volta de memória ês tem que fazer ela lembrar quem é que o feitiço vai para de ter efeito.  
-Eu tenho uma ideia.  
-E o que é?  
Jessica estava se sentando e Nick quando chegou a levantou pelas mãos,assim que ela ficou de pé,ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura e a dava gritos,dizendo para ela ataca-lo,mas ela parecia estar hipnotizada pelo beijo do estava mais longe,mas perto o suficiente para ver o desejo de Nick ao é que Lucas aparece:  
-Se acalme Toby,ele só está fazendo isso para reviver as lembranças dela,gestos de carinho e afeto são muito poderosos na nossa mente,isso vai fazer ela lembrar de tudo muito mais rápido.  
Toby tinha um olhar triste e não de raiva.  
-Jessica...  
-Humm?  
-Eu te amo.-Dizendo isso ele se afastou para vê-la,seus olhos ainda não estavam azuis,mas estavam num lilás bem clarinho,sinal de que o feitiço estava passando.  
-O feitiço está passando Nick,mas acho que você devia falar com o Toby,ele ficou...hãã...Surpreso.  
-Eu irei falar.Não seria justo com ele.  
-O que não seria justo?  
-Negar a você que eu me apaixonei pela Jessica,eu também tinha medo dela me rejeitar,e com você competindo pelo amor dela,eu não teria quanto a parte de não termos nada era sério.  
-Bem Nick,eu te devo mil desculpas por ter te julgado esse tempo,mesmo que vocês tivessem alguma coisa eu não tinha o direito de me intrometer,me desculpe.  
-Então você aceita que nós dois erramos?  
-É claro que sim.-E então os dois se abraçaram.  
-Gente eu tô meio tonta.  
-Você escutou o que a gente disse antes?  
-O que vocês disseram?-Disse colocando a mão na cabeça.  
-Nada Jessica,nada.  
-Se estão dizendo,o que aconteceu?  
-Não se lembra de nada?  
-Não.  
-Hahaha Nick,você fez tudo aquilo em vão.  
-O que você fez?  
-Nada.  
-Você acha que eu vou deixar você escapar,depois de ter arruinado meus planos?-Disse Magmion,atacando Nick.  
-Você é que não vai escapar de mim.-Toby disse,atacando Magmion que caiu desacordado no chão.  
-Essa foi rápida.  
-Foi agora vamos deixar tudo em ordem.  
E assim,dia após dia,eles ajudavam a reconstruir a ilha de Gormiti,Magmion tinha sido preso pelos gormiti da água,pois no mar ele ficaria mais estava quase igual a antes,só faltava uma coisinha ou outra. Os senhores da natureza se alternavam em que ficaria como guardião e quem iria a estavam levando a vida normal,Nick e Toby estavam se dando bem,e Nick ainda estava tentando convencer Toby a se declarar para ele não falasse logo,ele mesmo iria reunir os dois e falar que um gosta do outro.  
-Vamos lá Toby,ela ta sozinha vai falar com ela.-Disse Nick esperançoso,Jessica estava sentada no pátio da escola lendo um livro.  
-E se ela...  
-E se ela também gostar de você hein?Vai lá.  
-Ta,eu vou.-E saiu caminhando até ela.  
-Oi Jessica.  
-Oi Toby.  
-O que você ta lendo?  
-Romeu e ê já leu?  
-Não gosto de romance.  
-Ah tá.  
-Mas eu posso sentar com você?  
ê também quer ler mesmo que não goste de romance?  
-Pode ser.  
E eles ficaram verdade fingiam que estavam,por que Jessica estava pensado o por quê dele estar lá e ele estava pensando em como contar a ela.  
-Eu tenho que te conta uma coisa.-Disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
-Ta,fala você primeiro.-Disse Jessica com um ar de riso.  
-Eu acho melhor você falar.  
-Que tal falarmos juntos?  
-É,boa ideia,no trê ,dois,três.  
-Eu te amo.-Disseram os dois iguais que na hora ficaram de boca aberta.


	7. Tudo bem,quando acaba bem

-Você o quê ?-Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
-Vocês se amam,é isso.  
-Nick!?  
-Ah vocês acham que eu ia perder essa conversa?Os dois se amam,é adoro saber das coisas,antes dos ouros.  
-Espera você sabia que ela gostava de mim?  
-Você sabia que ele gostava de mim?  
-Sim  
-Então por que nunca nos disse nada?-Disseram os dois gritando.  
-Por que os dois pediram segredo9,lembram?Quer saber?Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos.  
-Toby?  
-O quê?  
-Você me ama mesmo?-Disse sem olhar pra ele.  
-Eu jamais mentiria sobre isso.-Disse sorriu pra ficaram se foi se aproximando do rosto de Jessica,ela por sua vez foi fechando os olhos,como foram novo.  
-Estão namorando?-Perguntou Razzle.  
-Ahh Razzle,eu juro que eu vou te matar agora.-Mas quando ia se levantar Jessica o puxou pela mão e disse:  
-Mata ele,mas só depois disso.-E puxando ele pela camisa,lhe beijo quente e cheio de paixã já tinha saído correndo,tanto pelo medo,quanto pela privacidade dos dois.  
De longe Nick e Lucas os observavam.  
-Lucas,Gina falou com você naquele dia?  
-Sim.  
-E o que ela queria?  
-Ficou me perguntando:e se alguém se apaixonasse por você o que você faria?E outras coisas do gênero,a parte ruim foi que eu não entendi nada.  
-Ah,será que eu vou ter que ajudar vocês dois também?  
-O que quer dizer com isso?  
-Nada Lucas,você não entenderia.  
-Se você diz.

_Fim_

* * *

__Chegamos ao fim,e ai?Gostaram ?


End file.
